MVC New Beginnings
by Immatureboys
Summary: A One-shot after the events of the second story and prologue on what's to come.


It had been a month since facing off with earth's deadliest threat. For now recuperation, recovery and relaxation had taken the city of New York and other places day by day. Not that being too quiet was ever a good thing, outside from raising some questionable signs. And knowing the billionaire genies for being outsmarted, he always looked to improve his techline along with the help of his allies. Day and night he worked to improve his technology.

Though the days, each of the heroes remained preoccupied with their own hobbies. From patrols to other activities, it had still remained on the downlow. There had been zero Shadaloo activity as the two generals were declared dead. Nothing was heard from Vega or Balrog. Many didn't believe it, but as long as it was gone, then it was fine. The silence only continued at the Parker household. The young Chinese girl remained starting at the clear window. For hours she stared at the window reflecting on our past actions, feeling a deep sense of loneliness and regret. Heck, she didn't think that she even deserve to live at this point.

A flashback occurred in the little Chinese girls head; there she was being taken by both Spider-Man and Chun-Li. But when they arrive back in New York, it turned out that someone was waiting for her. Maria Hill and a group of SHIELD Agents surrounded them in the heavy gear.

"Hey guys look, if this is about the broken coffee pot from years ago, I already paid it off." Spider-Man defended.

"We are here for the girl Spider-Man." Maria addressed.

Scared, Li-Fen his behind the Interpol agent, "What?"

"She is charged with multiple felonies in her hack job with Shadaloo." Maria announced, pulling out her gun. "We are taking her in."

"We all due respect Hill, she's as much a victim as anyone else. She's been through enough."

"That is not for you to decide Chun-Li, but be assured that SHIELD will offer the best protection for her."

"So you say?"

"This is not a request Chun Li, so hand her over peacefully or the consequences will be dire." Maria threaten as she and others aimed for her gun.

Spider-Man stood in front of Chun Li and Li-Fen as he wasn't prepared to back down either, "So you guys can brainwash her as you do other you're younger new recruits I don't think so."

Before Maria Hill can make a move, she was already seized that her tracks. A fire from Iron-Man repulsor made her and the other SHIELD Agents freeze.

"Sorry Hill but it's like they said." Iron-Man added. "And according to this you no longer have authority. So why don't you go back inside and get me a cup of coffee." Iron-Man presented a piece of paper. And from what was said he was right. Much to her disgust, she ordered her SHIELD Agents to pull back.

"I hate you Stark." Maria grumbled.

"And I love you too Maria." Tony called back. Tony lowered himself to Li-Fen. "The nightmare is over kid, you're free."

"Thank you." Li-Fen said.

"Honestly we should be the one thanking you without your help we would not be able to take down Shadaloo and Ultron. You got some great potential kid now is the time for you to use them." Tony gave his last piece of advice.

"Li-Fen, I'm home." Chun Li called out with a bag full of groceries disrupting the memory. "I hope you're hungry." As she approached the little girl, she noticed the distracted look on her face. Chun Li did not need her cop intuition to know what was going on. Breaking Li-Fen's silence, Chun Li touched Li-Fen shoulder, "What's wrong kiddo? You know you're going to go blind if you stare at the sun all day."

"Where is Peter?" Li-Fen asked shyly, not in the mood to talk.

"Oh, he's out working overtime. His boss really loves to work him hard."

Accessing the computer, she received a private email. To her surprise, it was her old foe, now reformed. She could hardly believe that she was commutating to her like this.

"What's up?" Juri greeted the Interpol Agent.

"How's the SHIELD life coming along?"

"Well it gives me something to do on my free time, that way I'll get to have all the action I want. It sure was nice of you to give me the recommendations and convince a pardon for me."

"Well I didn't think you were truly gone after what you did, besides I was not alone in this decision, Crimson Viper did the same. Off course she had her own motives."

"This coming from a total girl scout like you?"

"Who says I'm a girl scout just because I'm a cop. I have my sharp edges at times. I just don't use them too often."

Juri chuckled, "Keep that up and you might rust later on and not just with you moves."

This made Chun Li blush a bit then led to a laughter between the two of them. Never did she ever thing she would be laughing with someone who was once her foe. Then again there was Cammy, but she was entirely different. Just the fact she was able to change someone was almost unbelievable.

"Either way, how about a drink sometime just us girls? Or else maybe a sparing match and I promise I won't kill you." Juri inquired.

Chun Li paid the fighter a smile and answered, "Sure thing Juri."

"Well I got another mission, catch you on the flipside." Juri gave a wink and left.

"Don't be a stranger Juri."

Avoiding the massive amounts of shock blast, the web slinger maneuver around his foe. By the destruction, it had been an out her jewelry store courtesy of the Enforcers and Shocker. On his assignments, Peter was forced to look into a list of breakouts. Out of the EMP blast and the breakout, they were one of the escaped criminals that still ran loose.

With every shot that was thrown, Spidey delivered another playful banter among the villains. The Enforcers were not putting up with anymore of his jokes as they began their attacks. Using their mixed martial arts styles and cunning skills, they threw the webhead off balance. As he broke out Ox, rammed in for the incoming clothesline.

"I see prison has made you stronger than ever Ox." Spidey ranted, and then evaded more of Fancy Dan's gunshots. Much to the criminal's disappointment, it was only rarely that his shots were evaded, since he was known to be the great marksmen. Before Ox could come up from behind, he was already shoved to wall by the mayor.

"You didn't think you were going to have all the fun without me, eh Spider-Man?" Hagger greeted.

"Oh hey there Hagger, don't you have mayor duties or something?"

"I am doing my mayor duties, by getting rid of the trash on the streets. Besides I needed the fresh air after being in the office for so long, not to mention looking over my idiot son-in-law shoulders." After cracking his knuckles, Hagger clashed with Ox again.

After being roped by Montana, he was caught in Shocker's and Fancy Dan's firing range. It would have seemed like an easy win, until Spider-Man used his remaining hands to bring down chandelier upon the villains. As he slipped out of the grasp, he ambushed them with the chandelier chains and webbing. So with both binds, he wrapped the villains up into a cocoon.

"I guess that's a wrap up wouldn't you agree?" Spider-Man said. "This may be a good time to leave my calling card; any of you got a pen?" Spider-Man joked to the muffed villains.

Just when Spider-Man was finished Hagger had just finished up himself as he delivered the final piledriver to the strongman Ox. As he received a text, it signaled him to go. With a slap on Spider-Man's back, Hagger said, "We'll I have to be heading out Spider-Man to see my newborn grandson. Oh and you should consider getting a new suit that one is starting to smell and get worn down."

Hagger was not far from the mark as Spidey noticed his suit starting to tear. He guessed that this was expected after his battle with Shadaloo and Ultron. Spider-Man checked his watch as well and realized that he was late for something as well. So without haste, he grabbed his camera from the web corner and swung away. No doubt Jameson was going to give him an earful today, then again what day didn't.

"Hello and thank you all for coming to this wonderful event." The Japanese rich girl had announced. The crowd let out the loudest cheer after she made her appearance in the ring.

From his sights, Karin Kanzuki was fully recovered and full of energy. There inside the dome she was hosting a competition. By her recovery, she was as full of energy as ever. Then again, a harsh defeat was never able to keep her down completely. From what he had red on the ads, she was hosting a fighting match for charity. On the center stage appeared the wondering fighter, Ryu, prepared for another match to raise his strength level. And on the other side was the Master of Kung-Fu, Shang-Chi, also prepared for an engaging match.

Both fighters both didn't mind fighting for the children as they stood face to face with each other. Neither of them intended to back down and both intended to give it their all. As the cheers went louder, she knew it was time. So without further delay, she started the match.

"And begin!" Karin shouted. And thus the match begun as the two fighters started to exchange blows. The webhead would have stood around if he did have a meeting. Still, just the fact that he was doing well was enough of a relief for him.

"Did somebody say fight?" The lead female former Mad Gear member, called making her trip to the ring.

"Well well, it seems like we have an unexpected guess." Karin replied to Poison.

"Oh me and my buddy was in town looking for a good fight and we found it. Hugo, you ready for some action." Poison said loudly.

"I'm ready for action, are you scared?" Hugo yelled.

The giant burst inside the ring looking as mean and fierce as ever. Flexing his muscles and his teeth, he made his way in the ring. The crowd had no idea what was going on, but continued to cheer with excitement through this turn of events. Even Karin had thought about the possibilities of this endeavor as she had allowed the event to continue. Both Ryu and Shang-Chi didn't mind the extra competition at all as they charged at the huge foe.

While he continued his swing around the city, his spider sense went off. However, it was not because of danger, but smoke covered around him. Curious and on guard he was, he begin to clue in on what was going on. Much to his dismay, it was his old advert. If he could even call it that. There he found himself in an alternate dimension, just like old times.

"Madam Web, aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" Spidey greeted.

"I have no time for your humor Spider-Man; I came to deliver you a message. A message that will test you and your love ones and allies physically and mentally. It will serve you greatly on your quest." Madam Web presented a bunch of Tarot Cards.

"Yeah, pretty much covered in beating powerful villains like Ultron and Galactus, thank very much. Besides you have power, so why don't you take care of it yourself."

"Focus child, even my abilities are limited for the infinite yet to come of time and space. You will face a great challenge, be prepared."

"Wait, wait, wait…what do you mean time and space?"

Madam Web put on a questionable grin as Spider-Man started to return to her own world. "You'll find out eventually child."

"Are you sure, it is wise not to tell him?" Rose inquired coming from the darkness.

"He's going to have to find out himself, after all fate can be a cruel mistress."

After he quickly got changed, he landed himself in the hospital. There he rushed directly to his aunt's room as she was in another day of Chemotherapy. But it turned out that he was not the only one. In the room he met up with May Parker's best friend and neighbor, Anne Watson's, ongoing scowl. This was something that never got old for the young guy.

"Late as ever Peter, Did you lose track of time again? I can see why Mary Jane left you?" Anne scoffed with her arms folded and shaking her head in disbelief.

"Good to see you too Anne." Peter greeted, not fazed by her insults, since he gets enough of that from Jameson. It didn't matter to him now that he had someone new and special to him.

"Now now Anne, all that matters is that he is here." May added exhausted by the treatment.

Anne took a defeated sign. "I suppose so, but what would happen if you really wasn't here?"

"How's the treatment coming along Aunt May?"

"Still fighting it even at my old age Peter, but no need to worry too much about little old me, remember what I told you and Chun Li."

"I remember Aunt May. But I'm still worried." Peter replied grasping his Aunt's hand.

"That's good to hear." May started to cough after her sentence that worried both Peter and Anne.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going have ask you to leave. We're gonna perform some tests." The nurse called out.

"Stay healthy May."

"Be sure to give the little one my regards Peter."

"That was the biggest part in my life. Personally, I never thought I'd find happiness like this." Chun Li reminded as she saw Li-Fen looking at her and Peter's wedding photo. Then the little girl started looking at more photos of Chun Li's early days as a cop before she met Peter. Chun Li sat besides the girl and glanced at the album. "This takes me back, it was the ribbons I worn when I was still a rookie. I wore them a lot when I was a kid. It helped me to be strong."

Li-Fen glanced and asked, "Weren't you always strong?"

"No, I was young and inexperienced, made a lot of mistakes. But it didn't mean I didn't learn from them."

Li-Fen inquired sadly looking at her hands after what she has done, "I'm not exactly normal am I."

"Well normal is how you really view it. Everybody has their strengths and weaknesses, myself included. I've been taught that from my father. And I'm sure you learned a lot from yours." Chun Li continued to view the album with L-Fen. With every flip of the page from past to current, she started to educate the orphan. "You see Li-Fen, everybody's faults makes only makes them stronger and that's how we grow." Chun Li said looking at the photo of Peter's Uncle Ben.

"Faults make you grow?" Li-Fen replied.

"Yeah, it makes you strong inside as well after all with great power comes great responsibility. That is why I love Peter. Because he has so many faults, but no matter what, he never lets it overwhelm him, he just keeps on fighting. I don't expect him to be perfect. So in a way I learn from him as well."

"There all done."

"Hey there, how are my two favorite girls?" Peter greeted optimistically as he just walked in the door. "Hey love the new hairstyle Li-Fen."

"Welcome back Peter, I trust your day was least than usual."

"When is it ever?" Peter said back with a kiss. "If you know what I mean." Peter gave a wink.

"Peter, Chun Li, I want to be strong and brave like you." Li-Fen told the both of them.

Peter placed his hand on Li-Fen shoulder, "Sure thing kid, I don't mind educating you in my science ways. Your part of the Parker household now after all."

"And I'll help you built your confidents up, but don't expect my training to be easy." Chun Li added. "We'll work together."

"Thank you." Filling her heart with happiness and tears Li-Fen embraced the two of them in a group hug as they hugged back.

The next day, the Interpol Agent was called to the office Headquarters. Leaving Peter with Li-Fen, she headed there on important business. It was unexpected as she found herself wiping the sand from her eyes. As she let out a yawn, she was already at the top floor. The chief noticed the tired look on her face as she greeted him unexpected.

"Good morning sir." Chun Li introduced.

"Good morning Chun Li, I'm sorry to call you on your day off, but I thought I'd bring this to your attention." The chief said as he handed her an old file. "We had a long list of breakouts ever since the incident. This one raised our concern. It seems like even on the inside, he still has followers. I trust you recognize it."

When the Interpol Agent looked at the file, already she had the idea. In the file, it labeled, 'it is not over brat.' It didn't say who it was from, but she easily understood the handwriting of her old foe. "Perfectly."

* * *

 **Author Note: Hey guys I know it's been a while, but here is a treat for you. With the unveiling of the new Marvel vs. Capcom Infinite game, it really got me hyped and inspired to write this. Whether it was my stories or the large requested fanbase of the game, I'm excited to see it make a return. As we speak, I am still working on possible ideas of the new series now that I picked up a new 30th Anniversary Capcom Encyclopedia book so I can look for more characters to tackle and so on. Like the game, you guys wanted so I'll give it to you. So coming soon confirming will be the new series called MVC: The Secret Wars. Hold your applause.**


End file.
